I See Fire
by darkdreamlover
Summary: A whisper in the wind is their voice. A light breeze is their kiss. Vana is young and adventurous always looking for the next adventure. A chance meeting with a wizard draws Vana into something bigger than her and gives her something she never knew she needed. Kili/OC


Hello,

So I came to thinking why not do a Kili story. Its an idea I had :) hope you like

love,

dark

* * *

Chp 1

Beware the fairies

* * *

The whispers in the wind danced along the trees. Music and song became the voice of the woods, the woods came alive and dance with the sound of flutes and stringed instruments. A sanctuary of peace and music was the life of the wood people or fairies or nymphs as people called them.

"When spring unfolds the beechen leaf and sap is in the bough" Vana sang as she danced with her brothers and sister. "When light is on the wild-wood stream and wind is on the brow"

Laughter and merriment went hand in hand during the song. Vana had violet hair that danced in the sunlight with an iridescence green eye that contrasted her rose-red colored one. It was rare among fairies to have two different color eyes. Legends were all that were left of the fairies none knew they have lingered still in the woods in peace. Long ago a hobbit man took a fairy as his wife but when they both passed it became a story that was sung every first snow fall. Fairies lived a long time till their hearts begin to flutter with love of another. Some have live past centuries alone dancing to the music and song, others have lived 300 hundred years of bliss and love.

As the sun danced along the sky a visitor entered their woods as Vana was off exploring the boundaries of her home. She was always off on an adventure in the large woods, finding new things and playing tricks on the people who dare venture into the woods. The woodcutters have tried to chop down her friends and she would play tricks of beasts to scare them away keeping her home and friends safe. Vana was unusual for a fairy; she craved the outside world, to see what the tales have foretold for so long. Her heart was wild and her spirit was unbroken, she always flees her home when her mother would bring bachelors for her to meet. Vana was about 70 years old and reaching the age of setting down in a few more years and having a family which one of her older sisters at the age of 80 did. She didn't want to be tied down, when she still wanted to see the world. She carved the next adventure to satisfy her thirst for knowledge about the world. She would often take the packs of travelers that drew to close into the forest and look through their things to see what the outside world had.

A noise caused Vana to stop and hop along the tree tops before she found the intruder. He was a tall old man dressed in grey robes and a large hat. Vana held tightly on to her weapon as her magic caused it to slither down her arm.

"I mean no harm" the man said and Vana studied the man for a moment "I am merely passing through"

"Men rarely enter these woods just to pass through" Vana said as she jumped across the tree tops "They say in Bree these forests are cursed" the tops of the trees then began to move violently as Vana remained still perched on them. "Many are warily of the tales of fairies in these woods"

"I hear some do not even make it out alive" he said as Vana jumped to another tree.

"Do you believe in fairies and the woods they inhabit?" Vana said as he turned and looked around as a large bear appeared out of nowhere but the wizard remained still.

"I do" he said "Would I be able to see who I am speaking to"

"Depends" Vana said as she leaned down more in the tree branches as the bear charged but he remained still as the bear then vanished before it reached him.

"Oh what my dear girl" he said and then heard a noise behind him and turned to see Vana. She barely came up to his waist.

"You're not here to hurt anyone" Vana said as she held tightly on to her metal whip.

"Wouldn't think of it" he said "I am Gandalf the Grey"

"Vana" she said as she looked up at the towering man "You are a wizard"

"And you are the first fairy I have seen in a long time" Gandalf said and then studied her for a moment with a calculated look "Yes I think you would add something special, I need someone to share in on an adventure"

"Adventure?" Vana said as her whip retreated and wrapped around her arm again as her face lit up "I like adventures"

"I have a feeling it will give you something you have never expected and you will see the world beyond your woods" Gandalf said with a smile. "Think about it and if you want meet at the house under the hill in The Shire. There will be a mark on the door"

"I will" Vana said a she looked at Gandalf after closing her eyes and listening to the wind "The trees speak no ill will of you, you are welcome again in these forests"

"Thank you Vana" Gandalf said "I hope to see you soon at Bilbo Baggins house in The Shire" with that he headed off once again and vanished down the road.

Vana headed up in the trees again and headed towards the largest tree in the forest and entered her home.

"Darling did you have fun" her mother said with a smile.

"I met a wizard" Vana said and her mother looked at her "His name is Gandalf the Grey"

"Ahh Gandalf" her mother said and smiled and nodded "I have heard his name and met him long time ago"

"He wanted me to join in on an adventure" Vana said as she sat next to her sister at the table as her mother brought food to the table.

"He did" her mother said and paused for a moment "Vana I think it is time for you to venture outside these woods, and explore the world. I know you wish to leave and follow the wind"

"Hey how come she gets to go and we can't!" her younger brother said and Vana laughed.

"I am becoming too old to sit here and take care of you" Vana said and her mother laughed.

"Mother!" he cried.

"Silence Jani" her mother said "Your sister is able to take care of herself unlike the rest of you, her spirit leads her elsewhere, just like her father" she then walked over to Vana and kissed her forehead "Go and may the spirits granted your return safely to us."

"Thank you" Vana said as she got up from the table after grabbing some food and hurrying off to pack.

Early the next morning Vana was jumping across the tree tops as she drew towards the edge of the forest, the furthest she has ever traveled. She then jumped from the tree and landed without a sound on the ground looking towards the start of the rolling hills of the Shire. Vana smiled and headed down the road looking at the land beyond her forest. Vana was taking in all the sights and sounds as well as the different smells as she drew closer to The Shire.

"It's a hobbit" Vana said excitedly as she saw more and more walk around and enter their homes as night drew closer. "And there is another one!" she resisted the urge to run up and get a closer look since they were looking at her strangely.

Soon the sun had set and Vana was wandering around looking for the house that Gandalf had told her about. As she drew close she saw a blue light from the door and hurried up over to the door. At first Vana didn't know what to do since she never used a door before. All fairy houses were protecting by magic so no doors were ever needed.

"Ooh what is this lever" Vana said and heard a bell and then heard footsteps with a voice that didn't sound to happy behind them.

"What…umm hello" the hobbit said.

"Bilbo Baggins" Vana said with a smile.

"Yes" Bilbo said as she jumped for joy.

"Vana and I am so glad I got the right house" she said as she walked in and heard voices and saw two men "Are those dwarfs?"

"Yes" Bilbo said as he followed Vana just as the door ran and he grumbled and went back.

"Hello" Vana said to them both with a smile "Gandalf sent you here as well"

"Aye lassie" Balin said "Balin as your service"

"Dwalin" the taller dwarf said and they both noticed she was starring.

"Oh I am sorry I have never saw a dwarf before" Vana said.

"Apology accepted lassie no need to worry" Balin said as he handed Vana a drink.

"Thank you kindly" Vana said as she took a sip and heard footsteps behind her and saw two more dwarfs walk up behind her.

One had dark hair and the other blonde. She could tell they were related and most likely brothers. They both looked at her and smiled.

"Kili" the dark hair one said.

"Fili" the blonde one said.

"At your service" they both said and bow and she bowed back.

"Vana" she said.

"Come on laddies let's move this table or we won't be able to fit everyone in" Balin said as Vana put down her ale and walked over to help. "Careful lassie it's a little heavy the table"

"Oh I am stronger than I look" Vana said as they all rearranged the table as the doorbell rang again and heard a noise and more footsteps.

"Ahh Vana good to see you are here" Gandalf said as she walked out of the dining room and smiled at him "I knew you would come"

"It's adventure and I couldn't resist" Vana said as she looked at all the dwarfs around her and her eyes landed on Kili who looked at her and smiled.


End file.
